falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
避難所小子
避難所小子（Vault Boy）是《異塵餘生》世界中Vault-Tec公司的吉祥物，出現在避難所的所有宣傳和教科手冊裡。同時還被畫成過漫畫，因大戰沒被出版。 In the Fallout games, Vault Boy is used to provide an iconic representation of almost all stats (perks, traits, skills etc.) and items in later games available to the player character, being a generic representation of one's actions and survival, and also appearing in achievements and trophies for Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 4, as well as the mascot of the Fallout series itself. In appearance, he is a young male cartoon character with wavy blond hair, wearing a vault jumpsuit. He most commonly expresses a wide grin, but has been shown to make other facial expressions as well. His female counterpart is Vault Girl. __TOC__ 嗶嗶小子 Vault Boy should not be confused with Pip-Boy, which is the name of the personal information processor used as a game interface in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout Tactics and Fallout 4. 嗶嗶小子是羅科工業集團制造的腕帶電腦的吉祥物。異塵餘生1和2代中的2000型有出現(身穿黃色制服的紅發小子)。在由避難所科技自己生產的3000型就沒有了。 While the name of the Vault-Tec mascot (round ears, blond hair, blue and yellow vault jumpsuit) is not present in the original games themselves, he was called Vault Man in the Fallout instruction manual. However, for some reason this name was forgotten - it was never used in any of the following Fallout content including games nor by any developers, only Vault Boy was used and became his real name. According to Fallout developers Leonard BoyarskyInterview with Leonard Boyarsky: I also came up with the idea/design for the “Vault Boy” and the “cards” (as I called them) showing him doing all the different things in humorous ways. By the way, he’s not the Pip Boy, the Pip Boy is the little guy on your Pip Boy interface. The Vault Boy was supposed to evoke the feel of Monopoly cards, and the Pip Boy was based on the Bob’s Big Boy mascot. (creator of the character) and Tim Cain,Tim Cain in the Duck and Cover forum: p.s. Many people seem to think this is the PipBoy, but this is the FalloutBoy character. The PipBoy is the yellow and red caped character who appears on the pipboy device. he was always referred to as Vault Boy or Fallout Boy, not Pip-Boy. The misconception stems from the fact that the developers of Fallout Tactics (Micro Forté) confused the two and called the Vault Boy - "Pip-Boy" (which even ended up being used also by Chris Avellone when he wrote the Fallout Bible). The makers of Fallout 3 returned to the real name "Vault Boy" in the game itself, although confusingly enough he is still called "Pip-Boy" in the trademark legal documents. Appearances The Vault Boy appears as a representation of almost all stats in all games and equipment in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. It also represented in Vault Boy bobbleheads appearing in Fallout 3, snow globes containing a Vault Boy appearing in Fallout: New Vegas, and a Vault Boy puppet appears in One Man, and a Crate of Puppets. He also appears in a Vault-Tec commercial on TV in the Fallout intro, in the "Leaving The Vault" Vault-Tec's video in Fallout 2, as an actual person in a special encounter in Fallout Tactics, and in Shop-Tec interface in brown hair version in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Vault Boy is, on some images, accompanied by another Vault Boy who looks exactly the same but with black or brown hair, or with alternative vault boyish things like creatures or items. On others he is accompanied by Vault Girl. A black version of Vault Boy appears briefly in the "Leaving The Vault" video in Fallout 2, with his hair fashioned in a crew cut. 幕後 * He is a registered trademark of the Vault-Tec Corporation under the name of Vault-Man,Fallout 1 Manual, p. 58 (4-19) but this official name was never used. * 最初是由Leonard Boyarsky設計出來的，形像部分基於大富翁棋盤遊戲中富有的彭尼巴格叔叔，Tim Cain interview on the Duck and Coverand then drawn for Fallout by George Almond for the first few cards and最後在美工Tramell Ray Isaac創作出現在的形像。 Brian Menze is responsible for all new Vault Boy images in Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas. The Fallout 3 images of Vault Boy were drawn by Natalia Smirnova and the Fallout Tactics ones by Ed Orman.Fallout Tactics interview * Leonard Boyarsky (about the first Vault Boy concept art): this is the first ever drawing of the "skill guy" as I originally called him. I did it to show everyone what I was going on about. It was then given to George Almond, who did the first few initial cards (and began the progression from what you see in this pic to the final version). Tramell Isaac (T.Ray) then took over the cards and did the rest of them, finalizing his "look." * He also appeared in the 2002 action-adventure third-person shooter video game Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (a game that was also made by Interplay), on candy bars called "PIP Boy Protein Bars™," with the Vault Boy Buffout addiction image on them. * A Vault Boy bobblehead appears in id Software's RAGE, whose story is set in a post-apocalyptic world similar to Fallout. Gallery VaultBoy.png|The standard Vault Boy VaultBoyFO1LoadingScreen.png|Vault Boy in a Fallout loading screen, the first colored Vault Boy VaultBoyFO2LoadingScreen.png|Vault Boy Made Man in a Fallout 2 loading screen VaultBoyFO3.png|Promotional Vault Boy of Fallout 3 Vaultboywink.jpg|Vault Boy on the Fallout Tactics game box FriendlyFoe.png|Classic Vault Boy and black haired Vault Boy, for the Friendly Foe perk Strength2 icon.png|Muscular Vault Boy Married.svg|Classic Vault Boy and Fat Vault Boy, for the Married BlackVaultBoy.png|African American Vault Boy in the "Leaving The Vault" video of Vault-Tec FO3VaultTrailer.png|The Vault Boy in a promotional video of Vault-Tec Vault Boy Watch - Color.png|The Vault Boy watch Vault boy new vegas.png|A Mafia-style Vault Boy Pip Boy OMG.JPG|A frightened Vault Boy Pip Boy Biohazard.JPG|A Vault Boy in Biohazard Gear Pip Boy Bullseye.JPG|A ravaged Vault Boy Pip Boy Presents.JPG|The Vault Boy Presents... Pip Boy Alright.JPG|A Confident Vault Boy Art-vault boy gambler.jpg|A gambling Vault Boy VaultBoy Superhero.jpeg|The Rad Child perk icon Run_Like_Hell_pipboy_protein_bars.png|Vault boy in Pip Boy Protein Bars Fallout tactics promotional posters.jpeg|Fallout Tactics promotional posters featuring Vault Boy Etc-fo-bobblehead-front.jpg|Vault Boy bobblehead version 3 Fo3 skill bobbleheads.jpg|Vault Boy skill bobbleheads Vault Boy FO4.jpg|Vault Boy, in a business suit, for Fallout 4 Vault_Boy_Suit.svg|The Vault Boy wearing a Tuxedo. Original png image re-drawn in vector with added colors. Fallout4 E3 Workshop.png|The pixel art Vault Boy that appeared in one of the Fallout 4 E3 trailers to demonstrate how you can build anything in your settlements. QuakeConVaultBoy.jpg|Life-size Vault Boy statue displayed by Bethesda at QuakeCon 2015 VaultBoyPlush.jpg.jpg|Vault Boy plush on the Bethesda Store GI_Blues.png|Vault Boy in G.I. Blues Fo4VW-Vault-boy-statue.png|Vault-Boy statue External links * On Vault Boy and Pip Boy at No Mutants Allowed References de:Vault Boy en:Vault Boy es:Vault Boy fi:Vault Boy fr:Vaultboy it:Vault Boy pl:Vault Boy pt:Vault Boy ru:Волт-Бой Category:Fallout setting Category:Pre-War fictional characters Category:戰前虛構角色